


Interlude B23

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [191]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Brome - Freeform, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gay Sex, Heaven, Large Cock, M/M, Mercenaries, Miracles, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Some people are just considerate and get if not the full nine yards then at least 38.88 percent recurring of a yard, while miracles can (and do) happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholocker78218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Byron Blackwater, Esquire]_

It had, I must admit, been a bit unnerving having Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson here. Not just because Jaime was so near to going over the edge – I knew that I could always hold him in check – but because before he left, Mr. Holmes made it clear that he knew about my being employed by the Army to teach soldiers certain 'termination' skills that would have horrified the general public had they known. Fortunately he was fine over it (although I would have to replace Jaime's Stetson) and I returned to the cottage feeling happy.

I was barely through the door when Jaime was onto me. I had indeed underestimated his time; he was in a full heat _now._

“You tear all my clothes off this time and you're paying for them, _my liege”_ , I snorted as I quickly undressed. He was always annoyed when I referred to his 'noble' background but in this case he needed the distraction, especially as even half-undressed he took longer than me to get naked. I positioned myself on the bed and smirked at him between my raised legs.

“Well, _my liege?”_ I snarked. “Going to keep me waiting?”

It was almost pitiful the way that he almost fell over his not-quite-discarded underwear as he staggered across the room and grabbed my ankles. Then he looked down and I seriously thought that he was going to have a fit.

“You.... all the time they were here you... you had the damn plug in?” he gasped.

“Knew you were close”, I grinned as he eased the plug out. “Get a move on, princess. Some of us have work to holy fuck right there!”

He pushed straight in, screaming his joy to the world. Thank the Lord that we were so cut off from so-called civilization and he could spend the next twelve hours working his edge off on me. Because I was obliging like that and ye Gods was he getting even longer?

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven**

God looked suspiciously at his wife.

“Given the constituent chemicals in that poor boy's body”, He observed, “one would have expected his heart to have given out long before now.”

“Well”. She smiled, “miracles _do_ happen. And his friend is in for such a surprise when he gets here; he is sure that there is no such thing as Heaven.”

“Not as surprised as he is right now”, God said, making sure that the wind was blowing all that screaming safely out into the Moray Firth. “To be fair just as so many down there are sure that there is no Hell, right up until the moment that they disappear screaming through Pete's trap-door. I note that it was even more amazing that Mr. Blackwater 'just happened' to time his visit to his cousin who he hardly ever sees to exactly the same moment as when Mr. Lannister 'just happened' to be passing through Inverness, and that the latter's train 'just happened' to get diverted so they ended up on the same station platform at the same time.”

“Like buses”, She very obviously deflected. “You wait all your life for a miracle then four come along at once!”

He sighed. She really was bad at times.

“Those two will have their place up here together, will they not?” She asked. “The younger one has prayed for it.”

“People do not always get exactly what they pray for”, God said. “Although sometimes they get rather more than they expected.”

“Like Mr. Blackwater”, She smiled. “He just got another couple of inches!”

“Dearest!”

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Neil Colsterworth (formerly Mr. Jaime Lannister), Esquire]_

I always felt ashamed coming back to the cottage after one of my heats, and the fact that Bronn would be there waiting to pull me into his arms and hold me while I angsted all over the damn place – I was so damn lucky!

“So how many proposed to you this time?” the bastard teased. 

“Only the one”, I scowled.

He just quirked an eyebrow at me. For all that I was supposed to be _homo superiorensis_ he could read me like a book. Life was unfair at times.

“Three”, I sighed. “And I _hate_ doing this!”

“You have to”, he said gently, leading me to the bed and beginning to undress me. “You know what the reports Miss Bradbury got for us said. If you do not sleep with women until those chemicals have what she calls 'balanced out', then that would be it for you. And I could not cope without you, not now that I have you in my life.”

I sniffed dolefully. For someone as manly as Mr. Byron Blackwater he could be a right sappy idiot at times.

“I would rather work it all out on you”, I said.

“I doubt I could survive that!” he teased, removing the last of my clothes and easing me gently down onto the bed. “Taking the edge off leaves me unable to walk for hours as it is. But we know that it will not last for your whole lifetime. One day it will be just the two of us.”

“I know. And I love you, Bron.”

“Aye. Now let's get some rest so I can fuck you later. Turnabout is fair play, after all.”

“Horny bastard!” I muttered easing back into him. All was once again right with my world and I felt happy again. Just him and me together, as it should and one day always would be.

Except that as things turned out it did not.

֍


End file.
